Blood and Lust
by CowboysAndAngels
Summary: Elena is a heart broken teenager whos hunger for kill Satisfies her. Damon is a Sexy vampire whos heart is edgeing to closed to Elena for comfort. Will Elena fall into the arms of Damon, and let his embrace soothe her? Or will Damon turn out to be just another mindless creature to her, that she has no choice but to kill? Lemon alert!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A tiny heart beat drummed rapidly inside of a girl's chest. Her cheeks were kissed my roses and tears streamed like a river down her soft face. "Mom! Dad!" She called out in a panic but neither of her parents had responded.

She coughed, and strained her neck to try and tried to keep her head above the water that flowed fast into the car, trapping her inside. Trapping her and leaving her for dead. "I love you," she whispered to her parents before she took her final breath was submerged in the water.

She took one final look at her parents and felt her heart shatter and the pieces scattered at the bottom of her chest like an empty chamber. The lack of oxygen got to her head, and then everything went black. She woke up with a room full of her friends all crying. "You're ok." They all kept saying.

And she was . . . but how?

With a knife in one hand and a gun in the other, a girl fought for her life and the lives of others from the blood sucking dangers that most people did not know about. Elena was her name and slaying was her game. Losing everything to them once, she was not going to lose her world to them. Elena detested them with as much of her heart as it was humanly possible. The tension in the air got thick and the smell of blood was heavy.

The Vampire fought her with everything it had.

But soon found that it did not have enough to finish the small girl off. With one last slash of the blade, Elena pointed her gun and fired it, letting the wooden bullet sink deep into the heart of her opponent. When it finally fell to the ground, she approached it cautiously and looked for the veins that she knew would be all over her victim to confirm death. "Good night, fucker," she said to it as she pulled a cigarette out of her belt and lit the end of it.

A red amber began to form a cloud of smoke and she took it in.

Blowing it out and forming her own cloud of smoke. Elena was only 17, but she had been in the slaying business for 4 years. After losing her parents from one of them running her off a bridge, she had become a slayer to kill every last one of them. Elena pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a familiar number.

Alaric picked up on the first ring. "So how did it go? Did we get another success," he asked.

Elena snickered to herself.

"Duhh . . . What the fuck do you think? Would I really be calling you if it was not over," she replied flatly.

She hated stupidity, but she had to give it to the man. He stepped in and was taking care of her little brother Jeremy while she was out fighting and killing the mystical creatures that he had no idea about.

"Good, tell me your location so I can come and dispose of the body," Alaric answered.

She immediately told him, and hung up the phone.

Elena looked down at the body in front of her and took one last drag of her cigarette, before bending down and putting it out on the dead Vampires forehead. "I hope you get everything you deserve for all the lives you ruined," she spat and then turned on her heels to once again walk home at midnight.

She pulled her hair down and let her long, straight brown locks flow down her back.

Elena was worn out, but knew she still had to do this. If not for her, she did it for her brother. Jeremy was her motivation to keep going. So that's just what she did. She would keep going until there was nothing left from her to give.

Damon ran through the forest and felt the wind hit his face. It was one of his favorite things to do when the feeling of being lonely could not be numbed by his cocky attitude and bedding a sorority girl for a feeding, before sending her on her marry little way back to her sorority with no memory of it. He knew it was wrong, but what was a guy to do?

The only other woman he had loved was gone, and there was no way for him to get to her. Damon stopped and swung his fist at the tree beside him. The tree shuddered and cracked, and right in the middle of the tree was a perfect dent where his fist had just been. Rushed by the wind, Damon was hit in the face by the smell of fresh blood. The smell was sweet and almost intoxicating to his self control. Damon shook his head and decided to go and look for the source of the smell. When he arrived the sight of a girl came to his view. _'Kathrine?'_ Damon thought confused.

But he soon shook himself of his shock, and looked at the girl. He could see that she was tired and drained of energy. And by what he could smell, she was badly injured and loosing a lot of blood. _'Damn, why do I have to be such a good guy?'_ he questioned himself, then stepped out into the clearing, but before he could speak, she straightened up and pulled a gun to his face.

_'What the hell?'_ he thought to himself.

His hands went up and he began trying to persuade her to lower her gun. "Wooaah there sweet cheeks, we don't need all that...," he said to her and flashed her a cocky grin.

"Who are you, and if we are not going to 'need all that' then why are you out in the woods alone, sneaking up on girls?" She shot back.

He grinned again and lowered his hands. Feeling her ease up a bit by him being open.

"Why are you walking in the woods alone sweet cheeks." he said to her.

She lowered her gun and began walking again. Not saying a word to him. he looked at her like she had grown a third eye. "Hey, I believe I asked you a question girlfriend," he said walking casually up behind her.

She spun on her heels and got right in his face. "Look, I don't have time to deal with your cocky attitude right now, so just walk away . . . mister. . . what's your name anyway," she asked throwing her hands up and looking at him annoyingly.

"What's your name, sweet cheeks?"

She rolled her eyes and growled.

"I don't have time for this . . .," she said as she began to breath heavy and a sharp pain erupted from her side. Placing her hand to it, she pulled it back to see blood all over it. Damon smelled the blood and looked at her. She looked back at him with begging eyes.

When she began to fall, he caught her before that could happen. Smelling the blood stronger, she looked up at him again and saw that veins had popped up all over his face and she could see his fangs in his mouth. She was scared. Now could quite possibly be her last night. And she knew it.

She was very pleased to die in the glory of her job. She looked up to him again. Fear plain in her features. Then the familiar blackness covered her.

And she was out.

She woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. Her bed sheets had been tucked around her tight, and all of her wounds had completely healed. _'How long have I been out?_' She thought as she got out of her bed and stretched her muscles. She walked down the stairs and saw Alaric making the breakfast, and her brother was sitting on the couch.

"Morning Jeremy," she said as she passed him.

He didn't jump up to greet her so she was confused as to how long she had really been out. she made her way to the kitchen and was greeted by Alaric's happy smile.

"Morning Elena, you hungry," he asked.

And she was hungry.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

And Alaric shrugged his shoulder.

"Umm, well . . . you got home late last night so I would say, about 5 hours . . .," he said.

She looked confused there for a minute but then pulled her composure together. She sat at the table eating her breakfast. _'Why didn't he kill me last night?_' She thought to herself. He could have easily killed her and she knew it. Instead she wakes up at her house, in her bed, and with no hint of injury on her. And she was pretty sure she had plenty of them from fighting that vampire. Elena took another bite of her pancakes and looked at her brother and Alaric.

_'At least they are safe'_ she thought.

She smiled to herself and finished her breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: i dont own the vampire diaries, this story is only fan made. please know that if my stories look like a big run on, im sorry but i cant help that. im working off of notepad and cant make it look the way it is supposed to be. so please no flames.

Chapter 2

The guy was a mystery to her. He was a vampire. The exact thing she was trained to kill. Why didnt he kill her. He had every reason to. Here she was picking his people off one at a time and he gets a chance to squash it all and make it stop, and he passes it up and leaves her alive. She just couldnt understand the way this man was thinking. Elena took another round house kick at the bag hanging from the ceiling, then spun with the stake i hand and drove it through the target marked on the bag, except she didnt stop there. she kept plunging the stake deep into the bag over and over again until there was stuffing falling all over the floor. elena relaxed and took a deep sigh. She turned and grabbed the role of duct tape from her bag and wrapped up the hole she had tore into the bag. When she was done, she grabbed the athletic tape and boxing gloves from her bag and wrapped her wrists to minamize getting a sprane. in her feild of work, she didnt need to have an injury like that. She slipped the gloves on and walked to the speed bag and began hitting it at a normal pace, but the more she thought about that guy from last night, the faster and harder she hit the bag. Her breathing was coming in short and jagged, but she didnt give an inch. she kept beating the bag until she had nothing left in her to keep going. When she was finished. she layed on the gym floor and tried concentrating on evening her breathing. She was a mess and knew that she needed to get herself together. She heard her phone ring and looked to see who it was.  
it was Alaric and she didnt even have to pick up the phone. she already knew why he was calling. She put the phone up to her ear and listened to him tell her an address and a description. "ok, ill call when im done." she said in the other end before ending the call.

She walked down the side walk eyes pealed for any sign of the blood sucker she was looking for. She spotted him in an alley way cornering a young girl. she didnt waste no time, she ran into the alley and pulled out her knife and began to slash at the vampire. The vampire turned on her in an instant and had her pinned to the wall. she recognized him instantly and smiled to herself. 'so he was still just like the rest of them.' The guy stopped and a smirk began to form on his lips. "Hello sweet cheeks." he said to her, releasing her. 'Why that name?' she was thinking to herself. "look asswhole, im here on a job, and you seem to fit my objective so lets not waste anytime on introductions and get right to the fun part. what do you say?" she said a little irritated. She watched his face and he winked at her. "ok pop princess, as soon as i know your name. cant be killed by a sexy girl without even knowing her name." he licked his lips, and she glarred at him. "no introductions."  
she repeated. he shrugged then had her pinned again. he was smiling down on her when she took her knife and stabbed it into his arm. he let out a small hiss then blew a kiss at her while she watched it heal, then he disapeared. She knew he was still there, but he was having fun messing with her. "come on dick head. scared ill get the upper hand?" she chuckled to herself. He jumped down and landed down right behind her and pulled her to him by her waist. startled, she turned ad swung out behind her. She missed and he had her pinned under him on the ground. "Awe come on sweet cheeks, i thought we liked each other." he faked a pout and she rolled her eyes while trying to get free but was having no such luck. "I dont like you. I should have killed you last night." she said under him. he reached up and pushed the hair from her forehead and looked at her. She stared into the deep blue hues of his eyes and almost lost herself in them but looked away immediatly. "i saved your life last night. if it were not for my blood you would have died. i could have let you... or drained you myself,  
but i didnt. that has to call for some purks" he smiled. She rolled her eyes again.  
"no... no purks for you." she said and finally had enough room to reach into her boot and pull out a wooden stake and plunging it deep into his stomache. She watched as he stiffened and his face contorted. She rolled him over and off of her before pulling the stake out of him. She watched as he started breathing right again and his wound was nothing. "yes, you saved me and for that i will spare your life once. Now were even. dont let me find you like this again, or next time...  
i wont hesitate to drive that stake into your heart. Elena turned on her heels and began walking away. "Thats ok sweet cheeks, i like them fiesty, o and by the way, nice ass in them leather pants. i mean wow..." he said framing her ass from a distance. she didnt turn around or slow her stride. She just raised her hand and shot him the finger over her shoulder. He chuckled and watched her go. when she was out of sight, he took off running. his hair whipped around his face and through his clothes. That was the best feeling in the world to him. Damon smiled to himself because he was hopeful.

Elena walked home smiling. He was a cocky one, and tough, but for some reason she could not bring herself to kill him tonight. and beside the threat she made him, she didnt know if she would be able to kill him at all. he was like a man beast that was tame by heart, but could not be tamed by spirit. she had to admitt. he was fun to fight. the rest of them would have had her dead before she could have done anything. she knew that if she didnt stop seeing him now, she would end up falling for his sexy features and would be protecting him instead of keeping her word to her kind and killing all of them that she could. She broke that word tonight. She could not break it again. She pulled a cigarette from her belt and lit the end of it, dragging hard on it and blowing a cloud of smoke out. No, she couldnt fall for him. She had a duty and she was going to do it, even if that meant taking him out to. She arrived home and walked inside. Alaric was in the kitchen putting the final finishes on dinner. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea. "was it a false alarm?" he asked looking over at the roughed up girl. she shook her head and thought of what to tell him had happened.  
"i got there and attacked, but when i staked him, i staked to far low and he got away. i wasnt fast enough. im sorry, i will try harder next time." she said. Trying her best to look shamed. But in all truth, she wanted to let him go.  
Alaric smiled warmly at her and patted her shoulder. "go get showered. dinner will be done in a few minutes. and tell jeremy dinner is almost done when you go up." She nodded and began to make her way up the stairs. when she reached jeremys room she opened the door enough to tell him and then continued to her room. She shut and locked her door and began to peel her shirt off to reveal her flat hard abs that where hidde under it. She turned on her heels and was about to go into her bathroom when she saw the cocky man she had just got done fighting standing in her room. "hey sweet cheeks." he said and she went to yell at him but with that inhuman speen he had her pinned to her door with her mouth covered.  
she growled in frustration and anger. He cocked his eyebrow at her and watched her tence up under him. and then he noticed she was shirtless.  
He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her, finally having her mouth uncovered.  
"What the hell are you doing here Dick!" she whispered to him mad. he shrugged his shoulder. and pointed to her shirtless form. She blushed a crimson red and pulled her shirt back over her head. When her head reappeared a look of pure evil was plastered on her face. "o baby, dont look at me like that. i might not be able to take the beast in me." he winked at her and she fake puked. "look, i dont even know your name, so why are you in my house. and how did you even get in. i thought you had to be invited in and last time i checked, i never invited you into my house." He rolled his eyes and smiled a wicked smile at her.  
"First thing girlfriend, you said no introductions, and second thing... i compelled your brother to invite me in last night when i was bringing you in. He doesnt remember though. i compelled him to forget me. nice huh?" he winked again. "UGH! forget about what i said about no intoductions. tell me your damn name or im gonna kick your ass." he walked up to her and tugs on her hair. "i love it when my women are a little dominant." he said and waggled his eyes at her again. "back up fabio. ur not getting any of this pussy cat so just give it up." she said to him. he snickered at her and grinned. "ok sweet cheeks, the names Damon Salvatore. ive been a vampire for 125 years and i love it." he smirked. she rolled her eyes and heard her name being called from down stairs. dinner was finished. he looked at her with a cocked head. "well elena, looks like you need to scurry on down stairs for dinner." he said and then plopped down on her bed. she walked down the stairs and pondered telling alaric about her little visitor upstairs but decided against it. She got up to the stove and began making two plates of food. one for her and the other for the cocky asswhole upstairs in her room. "whos the other plate for?" Alaric asked. she immidiatly answered with no hint of a hidden lie. "Bonnie is there. she is really upset about something so i told her she didnt have to come down. i would bring a plate to her.  
were going to eat in my room tonight." Jeremy's head snapped up and he looked at me with worry in his eyes. he had a crush on bonnie.  
"Should i go to?" he asked, and i shook my head. "no, its kinda a girl thing, im its just going to be us two for the night. ill bring the dishes back down." she said and then turned away to walk back up the stairs. She walked into her room and of course he was still on her bed lounging like he owned the thing. she shut the door behind her. "Awe, thank you sweet cheeks. you brought me some food." he took the plate from her and ignored the stare that plainly said 'if you call me that one more time you will be wearing that food.' She climed onto her bed and pulled a pillow into her lap to put her hot plate on so it would not burn her legs. "so Elena, tell me. Why do you hunt my kind?" he asked as he twirled some more noodles around his fork. she took a bite of her food, chewed and swallowed. "My parents were killed because a vampire ran us off the road into a lake. I was in that car. i got out but my parents didnt. Somehow i survived but they didnt. i Hate your kind. they are killers and i want them all dead. And who better to deliver then me." she took another bite and chewed. He watched as her eyes filled with sadness that he could not understand. of course he knew about her parents now, but there is more to it then that. 'im sorry mom and dad. i just cant kill him. i owe him my life.' she thought to herself as she silently finished her dinner.  
"So whats your story. why are you following me?" she asked. He looked away and placed his plate on the side. "because missy, you are fun.  
I like messing around with that pretty little head of yours. it just makes my day." he said tapping the tip of her nose. she looked at him like he was crazy. "are you serious? thats it? you spared my life so you could mess with me? you are such a jerk!" she said smacking him on the arm. "ouch. that really hurt sweetheart. now kiss it and make it feel better." he said pointing at the spot she smacked. Instead of kissing it like he said, she punched it this time. "grrrr. i like em fiesty." he play bit at her. she rolled her eyes again and turned to grab the plates and take them back to the kitchen. On her way out the door she reached for her pack of cigarettes. Walking down the steps she felt a gush of wind pass her and knew that it was probably him going outside so he could keep bothering her.  
She finished up her dishes and made her way out the back door and onto the patio. Making herself comfortable in one of the fold out chairs, she lit up. she took one long drag out of it and felt her and her chair rush forward and fall face first into the pool.. before she could even scream,  
she landed in her pool and soaked her whole pack of cigarettes and ruined her lighter. She came back up to the surface and looked at Damon square in the face. "What the hell is your problem asswhole? you just ruined my smokes!" she screached at him. he looked at her with a humorous expression.  
"Yep barbie, you kicked my ass but i won the war, you dont need to be smoking anyways. them damn things will kill you."  
he said matter of factly. She climbed out of the pool and got in his face. "Im going to kick your ass again, that was my last pack! last time i checked i didnt ask you permission!" she said and began to pull her wet clothes off.  
"turn around asswhole. im strippin." he turned but didnt waste a chance to piss her off further. "awe... i cant take a peek of your rack again. it was nice..." he said and started laughing when he heard her growl, then felt a hand smack him in the head. "shut up you pig." she said to him and heard the sliding glass door open and shut. he turned around just in time to see her streak through her house in her black lace bra and underware. He could feel his skin get clammy and his mouth watered.  
He had to give it to her. she had the best body he had see since kathrine. Almost the same. only Elena had a bigger ass then Kathrine.  
He smiled to himself and walked back into her house. He used his vampire speed to get up the stairs and back in her room. She was in the shower, and he smiled. He reached into his pocked and pulled out a small necklace. inside was vervain. The only herb that was like a vampires kryptonite. He looked back one more time and jumped out her window.  
He took off running feeling the night air on his face once more. and like always he loved it. He felt a swelling in his chest, and felt the urge to share this experience that he loved so much with her. Kathrine was no longer his only girl. He knew that Elena could easily steal his heart from her... Deep down he knew she was doing just that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own the vampire diaries. (A/N: sorry i have not updated in a while. i have been really busy. Ok, here it goes Remember, im reading every review im getting. so please help me out and review. Im so confident on this story but i have not gotten a single review on it. :( so come on and REVIEW! ;) )

Chapter 3

The bell rang indicating the end of school an elena walked to her locker to place her books in it. The locket she had found swaying from her neck. She looked around for her little brother jeremy and finally spotted him with a group of his druggie buddies. "come on jeremy. Lets go home." she called out to him. He nodded and turned to his friends again. She shook her head and walked off to go and wait in her car. When she walked out, a whistle caught her attention and she looked around to find the person that did it. And there he was. Damon salvatore waiting on a Deep blue krotch rocket. She scowled to herself and Walked up to him. He glanced down and saw that she had indeed found his locket and was wearing it. "can i help you?" she asked him while placing her hands on her hips. he let his eyes roam her body and back up to her eyes. "yea... Get on. were going for a ride." She looked at him like he had grew a second head. "What are you nuts? im not getting on that thing." she said, and then jeremy walked up behind her. Damon looked at him friendly. "wow dude, this bike is nice." Jeremy said then offered his hand. "Im jeremy, Elenas brother." Damon took it and smiled big. "Damon Salvatore. Thanks. i love my bike, and im trying to convice your sister to come take a ride with me but she is as stubborn as a box of rocks and wont come. Do you think you could convince her." Jeremy turned to Elena. "come on sis. your never doing anything but spending your time at the library studying." Elena rolled her eyes at him.  
And stood there contemplating killing Damon when this was over. "Yea come on sweet cheeks, live a little." he waggled his eyes at her. and she gave him a look that could quite possibly kill.  
'Did he really just call me that in front of my brother?' Jeremy was trying to keep himself from laughing. Elena through her hands up and finally gave up. And handed her keys to Jeremy.  
"One scratch on my car, and i will kill you and burry you in the woods." she stated and jeremy chuckled nodded.  
"see you at home later." he padded away and she watched as he started her car. She climed on the back of damons bike and placed the helmet on her head then wrapped her arms securly around his waist. Damon started the bike and reved the engine. "You ready sweet cheeks?" she nodded and he popped the bike in drive, poppin a wheely on the way out of the parking lot. Elena kept her head burried in his back for a while then brought it up. he wind whipped the hair that was not inside the helmet around her face and she could feel it tingle on the back of her neck. She had never thought she could feel such a rush of adrinalin and excitement.  
Smiling big, she knew that she would remember this moment. At moments, he was an errogant jerk, but most time, he can be really sweet.  
Elena watched as they went up a winding road, and up a hill, then saw a mountain. He pulled up to the mountain then killed the engine. "ok sweet cheeks, were on foot from here." she looked up the mountain with a look of pure confusion. "What? ill never make it up that mountain!" she said to him. he laughed and threw her over his shoulder then took off in a dead run in vampire speed. Elena looked up and saw the ground was almost non existant under his feet while he was running. She then looked down to his butt. She had to admit. he had a nice ass. She reached down and pinched it. she saw his footsteps faulter, then go back to normal. she laughed to herself then felt a firm slap to her ass. she gritted her teeth and let the stinging from her bottom subside. when it did she smacked his. "That hurt." she stated. but he just laughed at her. They came to a hault and Damon pulled her down from his shoulder and placed her on her feet. she tried to stand, but her legs gave out on her and he caught her a round the waist. she blushed a crimson and looked up into the blue hues of his eyes. "Thanks"  
she stated. then she stood up. She took a look around and saw a cave with alot of moss. "what is this place?" Elena asked and looked around the small cramped cave. Damon walked passed her and moved a peice of the moss to reveal an exit. "ladies first." he said indicating to the small exit. she walked through and her breath hitched in her throat. she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She was standing before a natural hot spring with rocks lining the sides of it, and a small stream like water fall supplying the water in the spring. She turned around and saw damon pulling his shirt over his head, and pulling his pants off to reveal black boxers.  
"come on sweet cheeks, lets go for a dip in the spring." he waggled his eyes at her. she looked at him with a hint of a smile on her face. "is it safe?" she said to him. and he shrugged his shoulder, stepping into the spring, going all the way down and letting the water come up over his head. when he resurface. elena watched as the water drops trailed the contours of his abs all the way down his stomache and stopped at the waist band of is boxers. he watched as her lips parted and her eyes followed a single drop from his abs.  
"come on princess. live on the dark side for a minute." he cooed to her and that was all it took for her to be in the game.  
"oh, what the hell." she said and pulled her shirt and pants off, and standing in front of him in her pink bra and panties. She ran and jumped in and to her surprise it was deeper then she imagined. she was ready for her Butt to hit the dirt bottom, but it never did.  
she came up and found a rock sticking out from the side and sat on it. letting the hot water wash over her body and relax her mind and soul.  
She looked at him and he smiled at her. "what happened to you Damon? your really sweet when you want to be." he rolled his eyes. "im sweet to you if i like you. if i dont like you, you will know it for about a second. because most likely, i will kill you." she winced.  
She was trained to kill the ones who kill the innocent. "Damon, what happened to you? whats your story? you know mine so its only fair." she said to him matter of factly. He looked at her and finally gave in.  
"I was 22 years old. it was the year 1864, and i had just got out of the army. My brother and i were best friends. i would have done anything for him and he the same for me. We were the salvatore brother, noone could separtate us. or so we thought. This beauty came along. Kathrine peirce was her name. She came onto Stefan first, but then soon came to me as well. meeting us in out rooms late at night. I fell in love with her instantly. I knew what she was the whole time. i didt care. I loved her with all of my being. But stefan, when he found out what she was, he pulled away from her and wanted to leave her. She didnt want that. She said she wanted both of us. She was taken one night when the whole town was out looking for the vampires. I was mad at stefan because she had been with him. So he tried to help me get her back. we almost did, but were shot dead. When i died, i died hating my brother with every being of me. My brother still loved me, and wanted things back to the way they were. but i would not allow it. Kathrine was supposed to be in the tomb under the old church. I went to get her out, but she was not there. When i finally did see her. she told me in her exact words. 'i never loved you, it was always stefan.' before she left with my brother. Now here i am, sitting with a girl that is exactly as beautiful as she was and im just as happy. But dont let that little spill fool you. im still as cocky as i was five minutes ago sweet cheeks." he waggled his eyes at her and she laughed at the expression. "im so sorry damon. you are holding up well and that shows how strong you are." Elena smiled at him. "i lost my Aunt Jenna after my parents to a vampire attack. The whole town said it was an animal and that what they believe, but i know better." Elena wiped a tear away. "so i live with her boyfriend alaric and my brother, and i will do anything and everything in my power to protect them both." Elena felt a hand caress her face and she turned to see damon staring into her eyes. "lets just forget about all of our problems for right now, and live in the moment." he whispered. she nodded her head and agreed.  
But before she could turn her head, Damon had captured her lips with his. She felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her to him. Her chest met his and then in a blink, her back was pressed to the side of the spring. Damon nipped at her bottom lip asking for entrance,  
when she granted it, he deepened the kiss and she could feel his fangs poking at her bottom lip. when they slid across her lip and She Could feel blood coming out of the small cut. "im sorry, it was an accident." he whispered to her, trailing small butterfly kisses down her neck. she shook her head and bent her head to the side and gave him better access. she pulled his face back to her and placed a kiss on his lips. "its ok. i trust you." she whispered to him, and he licked the small trail of blood that dripped from her lip and then took the lip in his mouth and cleaned it off of any blood. She felt a tingling feeling all over her body. when he was finished. he pulled back and looked at her. Not waisting any time, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her hungrily. she reacted and locked her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, and the whole place was dark except the light from the moon. They pulled away and decided it was time to head back. elena smiled to herselft, grabbed her clothes and began to pull them on. She had not been this happy since her parents had passed away. Elena and Damon walked hand and hand down the mountain for a few minutes, and then he stopped and pulled her to a hault as well. He pulled her up in his arms and took off running. she looked around and saw that the trees moved in a blurr past her. All to soon, he put her down and she saw that they were back at the bike. She got on the back and waited for Damon. He walked up to the back and grabbed the helmet from the handle and placed it on her head, kissing her nose when he was done, then getting on the bike himself. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he placed his hands over hers, bringing them up to his lips and kissing her finger. All to soon the ride ended and he pulled up in front of her house. She got off and took the helmet off. placing it over his head.  
He looked at her like she had just commited a crime. "safty first." she stated then turned to walk away, but damon grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. When it ended, she scurried to her portch and watched him drive away. A fire was lit inside of her. She had never felt this way for anyone before. She had only met the guy a few days ago, and here she was just about head over heals for him. She shook her self and walk inside her house with a smile plastered on her face. Nothing could ruin this moment for her. She went to the showere then to bed.

Late that night, a man watched her house and stood at the steps of her portch watching her window.

(A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger guys. i have to keep you interested. Im off work tomorro so look for an update. Thank you guys for following me this far. You guys are great!) 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Sorry its been a while since i updated. i was under some writers block. it can be quite the evil thing. :) but im back now and ready to get this show on the road for you. Please reveiw. im looking forward to my first one yet. :) Thank you everyone for reading, even if you have not reveiwed, thank you; because you still saw a story of mine and gave it the time of day. Oh and one more thing. Thank you so much to My Beta reader Ravishing Primrose. She is going to be reading my stories and fixing them. )

Chapter 4

'boyfriend'. it wasnt a word Elena like using. and She didnt use it much. Actually, she hadnt used it but once, and the man she used it for was long gone. Stefan Phillips rested on her memory and pulled her heart down. He was a vampire. The exact one That had tried to kill her, but not succeeding and killing her parents instead. How does she know this? Because she would remember his face anywhere. it was like a tattoo on her memory that she could not shake. Elena tossed and turned in her bed. Jeremy was at a friends, and Alaric had went to a hotel after a little bit of bar time. She was A the house alone. Elena tossed the idea of calling Caroline and asking her to come over in her head. She had not spoke to Caroline in a year. She had become one of them and Elena had to cut ties with her because of what she did. She knew Caroline had nothing to do with it,  
But to train for Becoming what she is today, she had to make sacrifices. Elena would not hurt Caroline, but she had been so messed up when it had happened that she did not want to chance hurting her. Now here Elena was, going around and falling for another vampire. She trusted Damon. But was it enough to protect him? Without a doubt, she knew in her heart that if it came down to it, she would bring him down if he ever deserved it. Elena pulled her shoes on and made her way down the stairs, grabbing her keys on the way out. on her way out to her car, elena saw a shadow on the end of her portch, She froze. looking around that area frantically. Her heart started pounding in her chest. She had no weapons on her except her fist and if it was a vampire, she knew she could not take it down by sheer strength. Leaves rustled and that was proof enough for her to scurry into her house. A vampire could not come in without being invited in. She shut and locked her door and \  
sat on the stairs watching the door. A crack was heard, then the door slung across the room. Elena watched as her eyes grew wider. And her breath hitched in her throat. Elena ran to her kitchen and grabbed a wooden spoon. Dull as it was, with enough strengnth behind it, it would peirce the heart. Making her way back to her door cautiously, she looked toward the open door. When she saw nothing, she began to look confused. had he ran away? was he trying to scare her or something? Then Elena felt hands over her mouth and both of her arms were pulled up behind her back.  
And her spoon fell from her hands. "hello love." A familier voice said to her. Elena froze and tried to concentrate. If she did one wrong thing, she was as good as dead. "Stefan, what are you doing here?" she tried to sound normal but her voice was shaking. "I came to see you sweetheart. I missed you." He brushed his free hand down her cheek and stopped at her neck. She jerked her head away from his touch and he chuckled behind her. She sqirmed under his hands, and he finally released her. She turned fast and faced her attacker. "Well i didnt miss you. Leave!" she said strongly. She hated stefan and she wanted nothing more then for him to be gone. He made a fake sad face. "Awe boo... i thought you would be happy to see me." he told her sitting down on her stairs and making himself at home. He looked up at Elena and she held an angry posture, but he knew she was scared. Her heart always gave her away. "You tried to kill me Asswhole, but Killing my parents instead! Why in the hell would you think i would be happy to see you! I Hate you! I Want you gone and out of my life now!" She screamed at him and felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Her parents were her weak spot and Every time she talked about them, she became mad. Stefan rose to his feet and made his way over to the angry girl. Elena back up and looked at him with horribly angry eyes. He stroked her hair out of her face, then faster then she could register the act in her head, he had her back to his chest and his hand was twisted painfully in her hair. She could feel his chilly breath on her neck. Then he plunged his fangs deep into her flesh and she yelled in pain, trying her hardest to push his face away from her neck. The attempt was futile. when he finally pulled away, She was lightheaded and could see her eyes tunneling. She knew that he had taken alot of blood from her. Her hands were weak and she reached up to touch her neck, feeling the blood continue to spill from the two puncture wounds on her neck. "You are a human, Elena. It would be wise of you not to piss me off when you are unprotected." he wiped his lips clean and turned to leave.  
Elena was stunned. She made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a cup towel and placing it over her neck. Before she could catch herself,  
She fell to the floor. and everything went black once again.

Damon woke up to the sun shining through the curtains of his window. He rolled over in his bed and looked at the ceiling. Elena was fresh on his mind and he was eager to get dressed and go see her. He didnt understand how this one girl could steal his heart and make him act the way he did. This was not how he was. Damon, the cocky, but irresistable and sexy vampire. Noone crossed him. and he intended to keep it that way. But why was she bringing out the softer side of him? He couldnt put his finger on it. Damon rose to his feet and his stomache growled. He was hungry. He got dressed and grabbed the key to his bike on the way out the door. He was going to Elena's to see if she was hungry and wanted to go and get something to eat with him. After all she was his girl. Damon mounted his bike and kicked it started. The reev of the engine satisfied him. He rode toward Elena's house with the wind whipping his hair around. it was not the same as when he was running, but it would do just the same. He saw the busted door of Elena's house and swung his bike into her driveway and killed the engine. He didnt waste no time running inside. He found her on the floor with a bloody towel and her face was ghost white. "Elena!" he called her name while he bit his wrist and held it up to her mouth. "Damnit Elena drink!" he stroked her hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered and then she began to take deep gulps from him. When she felt better, she stopped and looked up at her hero. "Damon... " that was all she could say. She began to cry. Stefan's return had through her for a loop. he was the only one who could put a chill through her. She loved him and he had betrayed her in the worst way possible. He had gotten under her skin. Damon wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her close to him. He didnt say a word. He didnt know what to say. He just had an uncontrolable urge to protect her and make sure that nothing could get to her and injure her. He mentaly slapped himself for not staying when he had the chance.

Stefan lied on the bed in the hotel room he was staying in. Elena's blood was still a fresh taste on his lips and he grinned as he remembered how she had struggled beneath his grip. Taken off guard, she was not as strong as she acted. Sure she hunted and killed his kind almost every chance she got. If she wanted to, she could be a lethal weapon. He guessed he was the blame for that, With killing her parents, and draining her aunt and all. He knew that with the right kind of training, she could become deadly to even just him and would surly make minced vampire meat out of his ass next time. A knock on the door had him crashing back to reality. A blond with wavy hair came sauntering in with a grin of pure seduction. "Kathrine, i thought i told you i would meet you in a few weeks?" Stefan said. The girl just shook her head and placed her hand to stefans mouth to stop him. "Stefan, why of all places would you leave me to come back here? i mean it was good in the 1800's but now, its just over bearing.  
What could possibly be this important?" she said while stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. Pouring on the seductive talk as much as she could. She brought one of her knees up and rested it beside his thigh on the foot of the bed where he was sitting. "nothing is as important as you are baby, but i have unfinished business here. Thats all." he said while leaning in close to her face hoping to capture her full lips. She pushed him onto the bed vampire speed, landing on top of him with her fangs bared and her veins on her face showing. He reached up and touched her fangs with his fingers. "your sexy when your fangs show." he said then had her under him in that second.

Damon walked around Elena's kitchen grabbing spices and ingredients as she sat on one of the bar stools watching the man in awe. Jeremy had called and said he was staying another night as his friends and would get a ride from him in the morning for school. Elena had not heard anything from Alaric, but guessed that he was at the bar again and probably would not be home again tonight. Damon agreed to cook her pasta with his families recipe. Elena just watched Damon walk around the kitchen with a cup towel thrown over his sholder.  
"Wow, it smells good. Whats all in this pasta?" she asked, taking another sip of her wine. Damon grinned cockly.  
"wouldnt you like to know, huh, sweet cheeks?" She scowled at him from her glass.  
"Why do you call me that? i can live with barbie, i can even live with bitch, but sweet cheeks?" she fake puked. He laughed and just hearing his voice ring with happiness made her chuckle to. "Its because you dont like it, That i like it." he winked at her and she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Then his face went serious.  
He stirred the sauce before placing the wooden spoon down and facing Elena.  
"What happen last night?" She looked up at him and her eyes screamed fear. She shook her head tightly and looked back down.  
"I Dont want you to get into it. This is not your fight and you could get hurt." She stated flattly. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard his booming laughter reach her ears. Why was he laughing. The more he did, the more irritated she got. This was most certainly not a lauging matter. "Whats so funny. last time i checked, when someone almost gets eaten, its not funny." she said with her hands on her curved hips. That just made him laugh more. "LOOK..." she began to scold him, but his lips were on hers before she even knew he had came around the counter. He pulled away and traced his fingers along the small but visible fang puncture wounds. "Nothing is going to hurt me. I dont know why i feel this way, and i feel like a completle marshmallow, but for some reason i cant help but want to protect you. Dont denie me that." he said while looking her in the eyes. She nodded and he was back around the counter draining the noodles. "so, come on. Tell Damon all about it." he said while trying to make a joke of the situation. "I was attacked. My ex-boyfriend, the one who killed my parents, came back for me. He wants me dead, but i think he is just playing around with me. Trying to shake me up. I dont know why stefan is doing it. He just is." she looked at Damon. Damon nodded and winked at her. "nothing is going to hurt you while im here." Damon served up dinner and they spent the rest of the night talking about their families. When Damon mention his brother Stefan again, Elena began to think to herself. How both her stefan and his sounded just alike. She knew the chances were slim to nothing for them to be the same person, but Elena couldnt help but to think of Stefan phillips was in fact Stefan Salvatore. Brother of her current lover? Snuggled into his arms. They got lost in the conversation and fell asleep on the couch together. Damon wrapped his arms around her more secure and soon let sleep take him as well. And in his dreams, Elena was playing the star of the show.

(A/N: Ok. finally finished with chapter 4. i hope you like it. i was going through a really bad case of writers block. :( But here it is and i will be working really hard to get the next chapter to you guys. Please remember that i am writing this from notepade so Flamers,  
please no flames. im doing the best i can. To my fans. Thank you so much for your support. i really appreciate it all. :) ) 


	5. Authors Note

To All of my Story Followers:

Im sorry for the super long wait on an update

to this story. I have some really important things

I have been dealing with. But in Good time i will

Have the update to you. Im working on it whenever

I can. and i just wanted to let everyone know that

im not ignoring the story, and im not giving up on it.

When i start something... I Finish it. So please bare

with me, and within a few more days... i will have the

Update to you. Thank you so much for being so

Patient with me. :)

-Miss Priss Chriss


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry, guys, for not updating. i have been dealing with some things that just had to get done asap. but hey... i will do my best to make up for it in this chapter. :) Thank you everyone for your support and a big thank you to my beta reader Ravishing Primrose. She has some awesome stories of her own. They should really be checked out. :)**

Chapter 5

'_Deep down inside the darkest part of her heart, Elena pulled the will to kill her lover to her fingertips that gripped the stake. The stake felt heavy in her hand as she raised it high above her head and brough it down. A painful cry errupted from her body as she proceeded to do the deed she knew was going to be the death of her. Damon Salvatore. Her best friend and lover, the one she had watched kill a human. She had no choice. Didnt she? Damons eyes looked up into her tear filled ones. his voice reached out to her and a voice like an angel came to her ears. "im sorry, i love you." and then the stake peirced his heart. Elena cried.'_

Elena jerked up right in her bed and felt the tears stinging hot on her cheek. What kind of dream was that? The last time she had a dream like this, her parets died. What did it mean? Two strong, hungry arms wrapped around her and pulled her to a muscular secure feeling of his warm arms burned a hole in her heart. she couldnt help but feel like something was wrong.

The sound of a key jingling in her lock had her in a panic. she shook damon awake.

"Damon... you have to get upstairs now. one of the boys are home."

One second she was looking into the blue hues of damon's eyes, then the next thing she knew, she was staring at the baige color of her couch. Everything had been picked up in the process. She got up and made her way to her kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. She grabbed the coffee out of the freezer and turned around.

Elenas heart stopped in the second she saw the angel like face staring at her. The coffee hit the floor and scattered coffee grounds all over the floor.

"good morning beautiful. Did you miss me?" Stefan murmered to her as he reached up and stroked a peice of her hair from her face.

Elena looked around frantically hoping to see Damon come shooting around the corner to be her knight in shining armor, but he never came.

"What do you want from me stefan?" Elena said trying to pull herself together and play it cool. She was doing a pretty damn good job at it to.

"I just wanna talk to you. nothing more." he put his hands up in surrender.

Elena looked at him with unsure eyes.

"What do you want? I have better things to do with my life then to deal with a bipolar vampire." Elena picked up the coffee off the ground and continued with making her coffee.

When she finished putting the coffee on, she reached for the broom she kept behind the fridge. Handing the broom to stefan and going back to looking for the dustpan. Stefan stared at her like she had lost her mind. But she hadnt. if he was going to come into her home without being invited and make messes, he was going to learn to clean them up. Even if she knew he could kill her before she could blink an eye.

"What are you waiting for? Start sweeping up that mess." she told him while waving her hand over the mess on the floor.

"What? last time i checked, your the one who dropped the coffee, not me. Therefore" he tried to shove the broom at her. "its your mess to clean up. Not mine." he said with the broom handed out to her.

Elena grabbed the broom not wanting to argue with a vampire she was seriously afraid of. While she was bent down sweeping the grounds into the dust pan, ice cold fingers brushed over her neck at the same spot he had bitten her. Elena jumped and grounds went everywhere again.

"Dont touch me." she said with a stern voice. Stefan just chuckled. she pulled her hair over the small spot and went back to cleaning the same mess twice.

"What did you need to talk to me about? i really dont have time for this." she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"im sick Elena. And i need help. I dont have control of myself." He looked into her eyes and she looked away instantly. there was gonna be none of that compulsion stuff going on.

"Go drink some blood. there is nothing i can do to help you. Nore nothing i will do to help you. You are nothing but a peice of shit on the bottom of my shoe and I want you out of my house now!"

she was nose to nose to him and her whole body screamed for her to submiss to him, but her whole being screamed for her to stake him now. This was the exact moment she was looking for. But her heart... told her that he was telling the truth, and to just let him be.

One moment she was staring into his eyes, then the next thing she was looking at damons wet back. He had a towel wrapped around his lower half and tooth brush in his mouth.

"Hello brother." Damon said to him and Stefan nodded a tight nod.

"What brings you to this house?" Damon asked.

Stefan nodded to Elena in the back. Damon turned to look at her, then turned back to stefan, then back to Elena.

"you two know each other?" Damon asked Elena. She nodded.

Damon scrunched his eyebrows in confussion for a minute, then his eyes got wide as he realized what was going on.

"Stefan, you are the one who hurt her?" Damon asked. It was more of a statement then a question. But Stefan got the jist pretty loud and clear.  
"What are you doing here Brother?" Stefan asked.

"The better question is.. What are you doing here? The reason im here is none of you business." Damon retaliated.

Elena looked at the two men standing in front of her and watched as they had a small brotherly argument about who belonged in her house and who didnt. What was going on right in front of her? was her thoughts right about the whole salvatore brothers? Was she really with the brother of her parents murder? Elena felt sick to her stomache. She gripped her sides and ran to the bathroom down the hall and was violently sick. How could her parents ever forgive her for what she was doing. She knew that she had to end things with Damon for good this time. She just didnt have the strength to go on like everything was ok with the new found information she had. Elena rose to her feet and proceeded to brush her teeth of any traces of vomit and rinse the smell away with some scope.

Elenas feet felt heavy as she made her way back to the kitchen, but to her surprise... she only found Damon. He was leaning over the stove fixing the breakfast she had not gotten around to make. Damon never looked her in the eyes as he put the finishing touches to his masterpeice breakfast. He made two plates; One for her and the other for him before he finally looked up at her.

"Feeling better sweet cheeks?" he flashed her his bebonere smile that always had her weak knee'd.

She flushed a crimson red and nodded her head. She knew that this was going to be the hardest thing for her to do.

"Damon... i didnt know that stefan was a Salvatore. He told me his last name was philips." She tried to explain.

"Its ok... My brother is sick. He has been compelled. He is not his self." Elena looked at him like he was crazy.

Compulsion is a tricky subject. The person being compelled has no will power to fight it. They must do what ever it is that they are compelled to do. But vampires could not be compelled... and even if they could; how in the world did stefan tell Damon... people who are compelled cant disobey their compeller... no matter how much they try.

"Damon... How can he be compelled? he is vampire and even if he is, how did he tell you. compelled have a leash to their compeller. they must not disobey. its not humanly possible." Elena took a bite of her eggs and pancake and her eyes lit up... She had had the egg ontop of the pancake before... but it was absolutly genious the way he cooked it. The taste was like and orgasm in her mouth.

"The person who compelled him must have been very stupid and forgot to add on 'do not tell'. He is looking for a way out of it... and asked me for help." Elena scowled.

"well he is not getting an ounce of help from me. I dont owe him nothing. and dont want to even be around him." Damon chuckled.

"just eat your food sweet cheeks. I have a little surprise for you." Elena smiled and finished her food and got dressed.

Elena had it all planned out. She would tell him as soon as the time was right... and just explain to him why she had to call a quits on things. She knew she was falling in love with the air headed vampire and knew that he was doing the same with her. She wanted to remain friends with Damon and hope that he would understand her reasons... But she was not expecting what was coming her way.

Elena leaned her head back and let the wind whip around her face and lift her hair from her neck. Riding on The krotch rocket with Damon as the driver always gave her a since of satisfation. It said to her that she was still a teenager and could live her life with a little excitement. Even if it was with a stubborn vampire.

They took a back dirt road that led to a dead end... but Damon went ahead anyways. weaving trees and finding a hidden trail. Elena watched the canopies over the top of them pass in a blurr, and watched as they slowly became clear to see. She popped her head up and saw a little lake cabin. She felt her breath hitch in her throat. The whole intereor of it looked like something that came off of a christmas card.

"Its beautiful." she said as she got off the bike and began stumbling toward the mesmerizing cabin.

"It was my fathers. It is the only thing left to remind me of our human lives... beside our old house. I would rather come here because the old house holds alot of hate and evil."

"Well im glad you shared this with me." she smiled at him and Damon leaned down to kiss her forehead.

The walk ended to quickly for Elena. She was enjoying the view of the trees and the birds that sang a lulubye to her from the canopies. Damon unlocked the door and swiftly carried her in, placing her softly on the rug in front of the fireplace.

"Wow... this is so amazing. I dont think i have ever seen anything like it." Elena said looking around the place like a newborn baby at her knew home.

"im glad you like it." Damon smiled... but then it disapeared. He tried to turn away from Elena to keep her from seeing, but she caught the disapointment in his eyes. It broke her heart.

"Damon, whats the matter?" she grabbed his face and turned it to look her in her face.

"Elena, i need to talk to you. And i want you to hear me out before you make your decision." Elena nodded and sat down on the rug next to the fire Damon had started to get some light in the house.

"I saw your face... the way it looked when you found out about stefan being my brother."

"Damon I..." she started but damon placed his hands up.

"please hear me out. I saw your face. It looked broken... and determined." He took a deep breath. "but Elena, Im not like my brother. we have many differences." She chuckled a little.

"like What exactly?" she challenged.

"Like... im sexier then my brother." he waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed. "Im funnier then my brother, and i know how to love a girl with all of my heart and soul." Damon finished with a serious face.

Elena looked into damons blue eyes and she could feel that his heart was breaking. Damon had never been the one to get the girl. Stefan... It was always Stefan and he knew it, and she knew it. Elena felt her heart pulse and she could feel her self go weak.

"Elena, im gonna tell you now how i feel because this is probably the only time i will ever be this sappy again... but i cant stand to even think that i am gonna lose you. The first time i laid eyes on you, girl, i knew you were the one. I fell in love instantly. It will be the death of me if you choose to go." Damon looked down. He hated feeling this way. He hated being this weak... and he wanted it all to get better so he could go back to being himself.

"Damon..." elena whispered. When Damon looked up, Elena grabbed his face and smashed her lips to his.

Damon waisted no time with returning the kiss. His hand carresed her cheek. he lifted up a little bit to give her the leverage she needed to unbutton his shirt. He shivered as he felt her hands slowly glide over his shoulders.

"Ti voglio bene." he whispered against her lips.

(A/N: means "I love you" in italian.)

**(LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!)**

Damon pulled her shirt over her head and ran his finger down her flat stomache. He took his time studying every inch of her body before he pulled her pants off of her. Taking his time to be extra careful with his beauty. When he had her bare, he ran his tounge down the side of her chin and made small kisses all the way down her body, untill he made it to her heat. Taking in the aroma and warmth it gave off. He dove in and pleasured her from every corner of her core. He got satisfation from the small little moans he got from her until he felt her jerk a little. He knew he had found her sweet spot. He pressed his tounge deeper inside of her until he felt her jerk again and then started working that spot with his tounge. pulling her deeper and deeper over the edge. Speeding up the pace of it, he finally heard her let out a sexy moan and tasted her warm orgasm shake through her.

Damon leaned up and when he did, Elena leaned up as well. she unbuttoned his pants and pulled both boxers and pants off at once. Damons erection sprung out and she gasped at the size of him. He was roughly 10.5 inches and thick. She pushed him onto his back and climbed ontop of him, positioning him at her entrance before easing down. To her surprise, it only hurt for a split second, then it was pure extecy. She began to set a rhythm and could feel her lovers passion. Damon leaned up in a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her back to help pull her into the rhythm. Damon kissed her neck with small butterfly kisses, but then looked up at elena. He wanted so bad to drink from her. But he never expected for her to give him the ok like she had just done. Damon felt his fangs enlarge and he carefully placed them at her neck. quickly, but carefully, he peirced the flesh and began feeding from his lover. They both erupted in moans as their passion was pulled stronger. Damon pulled away and made a faster pace. He heard elena scream in pleasure and her moans kept coming as he felt himself reach his peak. He pulled her closer and felt himself go deeper inside her as his climax came and he could feel himself release. She felt him climax and could feel his hot seed fill her up.

Elena and Damon layed by the fire talking about everything and anything. Elena had though she had to leave him, but after what had happened tonight... she knew that it was close to impossible. Damon knew that there was nothing on this earth that could take his lover away from him. For once... he had finally gotten the girl... and she was everything he could have dreamed of and more.


	7. Chapter 6

**(Hey you guys, sorry about the seriously long delay and disapperance with absolutly NO chapters uploaded, but i have moved out of my parents house and are now living on my own. My laptops are messed up so i cant work from them, and all i have is my iphone. if anyone can tell me of a way to upload from my iphone, there will be more updates, untill i can get my laptops repaired. So on with the story! Please dont forget to review!)**

Chapter 6

Boyfriend. It was not a word of Elenas vocabulary, but after a night like last night, Elena could not deny the feeling she had for Damon, or the mixed emotions she was having at the moment. She didnt know what to think. Damon had turned out to be the brother of the same vampire who forced her into her line of work to begin with. To her, Damon was nothing like the others. He was kind hearted and was begging for attention from the woman he loved. But never got it.

Elena woke up to the light shinning its way through the dusty old windows of the century year old house. looking around, she took in her surroundings. There was no doubt that the house was once grand and could have been the envy of alot of people. Old and run down, but beautiful in its own elegant way that spoke out to her.

Elena ran her hand up the banister that led up the long stairs, feeling the old unpolished wood under her fingertips. She roamed the house and saw lots of old antiques that would be a fortune in this day and age, but kept them in place. Safe in the confounds of this hidden lake cabin.

A creek in the floor boards had Elena turning and saw Damon behind her with a crooked smile on his face.

"Good morning sweet cheeks. Sleep well?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, umm, yea. i slept fine." she looked at her feet and realized that she really didnt know what to say about what happened last night. it was unexpected.

"ummm... we should be getting back, im sure rick and jeremy are going crazy trying to figure out where im at." she said with a chuckle.

Looking at her he nodded and proceeded back to the main room to finish getting dressed.

They made it to the krotch rocket and started it up. They rode the whole way back to her house in silence. saying nothing about anything at all. When they pulled up in her drive she climbed off the bike and handed him his helmet with a small smile gracing her lips before walking away. Damon had watched her retreating and did not know what to do. So he did the only thing he knew.

" See you tomorrow sweet cheeks, ill be picking you up for school." he flashed her his prize winning smile and slowly saw the light form in her eyes again.

"Dont be late pretty boy." she said and winked at him. He cranked his bike up, reving it a few time for effect, then blowing her a kiss before speeding off.

Elena felt the butterflys rising in her stomache and she couldnt help but smile. sporting rosey cheeks and a huge grin, she made her way into her house. it was almost noon so she decided to clean the house a little bit before rick and jeremy got home. When she was finished, she changed into a swim suit and made her way out to her pool.

Damon arrived at his house and parked his bike. he caught the sound of someone in his house slinging books. Slowly damon creeped up to the door and ran up to his room.

"Stefan, what the hell are you doing in here?" He yelled when he saw it was only stefan. but was angry that he was tearing his room apart.

"where is it Damon? where is the vervain? i need it?" Stefan looked desparate and crazy.

"Stefan, we dont have anymore, its gone. now what the hell are you doing in my room tearing threw my shit?!" Damon came up on stefan and gave him a shove to get him to look at him and stop with his vandilizing.

"I need it brother, she cant compell me if i have it in my system." Damon looked into his brothers eyes and say hunger and rage. Stefan the ripper was on his marry little run again.

"Ok, here, come with me." Damon led stefan down into the basement and showed stefan a cell filled with vervain. He waited till stefan was inside the cell, then slammed the door shut and slid the lock in place.

Stefan realized what was happening and ran for the door, pounding and pulling, but not budging. The more he tried the weaker he got.

"being in a room full of vervain is going to weaken you, so i would not struggle. you will go crazy." Damon walked away.

Elena took the stairs two at a time. heading straight for the shower to wash the tanning oil and clorine off of her skin. When she was finished she towel dried her hair a bit then wrapped the towel around her body and proceeded to her room. She got dressed in her black leather jeans and a black bra with a black tank top and a red net top. She was going to parole the area and see if she could spot any touble. finishing putting her weapons on, she jogged down the stairs and ran out the door, pulling her hair up in a high pony tail on the way.

Elena walked the streets keeping a close eye out for rouge vampires. Just when she was about to call it a night and head home, she heard her name being called.

"who's there?" she called, hand on the hilt of her gun.

"Oh poor poor elena, how confused you are." she heard a female voice chuckle.

"come out and show yourself coward!" she was ticked off. who the hell was this person who thought they could talk to her like that.

"if you insist." A female stepped out of the shadows and looked at Elena.

Elena gasped and grabbed her gun pointing it at the woman.

"My name is Kathrine, and tonight my dear... you will know the truth behind Damon."

"Impossible!" elena whispered. She could not believe how much she and this woman looked alike. it was... impossible.

**(Ok, i hope you liked the chapter. Please dont forget to review... i need reviews! Feedback is what keeps me going to write... Please REVIEW!)**


End file.
